Truth
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Un test de courage peut vite tourner au cauchemar. Certains vont en faire les frais ... Personnes sensibles s'abstenir ! Description de morts.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, à l'exception d'Aoki Narumi et Kuroko Setsuna qui sont à moi._

_Me revoilà avec cette fois un petit OS (petit, hein ?). Avant de commencer 3-4 choses à savoir :_

_- Nos héros ne font pas tous partie de leurs clubs de basket._

_- Shôgo à l'apparence qu'il a à Teikō et n'est pas méchant._

_- Takao a un "petit" problème de santé._

_- Personne sensible s'abstenir ! Description de cadavre et de mort._

_Voilà~_

_Bonne lecture~ _

* * *

Comment … Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Tout en se posant cette éternelle question, il continua de courir. Je suis désolé tout le monde, je crois que je ne pourrai pas tenir cette promesse …

22 heures 12, Tōkyō, devant le vieux bâtiment du collège Teikō :

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Akashi.

- Oui ! Répondirent le groupe.

- Bien, venez chercher un papier. Il décidera qui sont les deux autres personne qui seront avec vous.

Une fois les papiers tiraient, les paires furent formées :

Akashi, Murasakibara et Himuro.

Aomine, Kagami et Kuroko.

Midorima, Takao et Momoi.

Kasamatsu, Kise et Shôgo.

Plusieurs protestions s'élevèrent mais disparurent vite à cause d'une certaine personne qui tenait une paire de ciseaux. Les règles étaient très simples : les groupes partaient avec 5 minutes de décalages chacun, faisaient le tour du rez-de-chaussée, montaient à l'étage de l'aile Ouest et redescendaient par l'aile Est pour se retrouver sous le vieux cerisier de la cour intérieur.

Le premier groupe qui partit fut celui de Akashi, Murasakibara et Himuro.

Le second Kasamatsu, Kise et Shôgo.

Le troisième Midorima, Takao et Momoi.

Et le quatrième Aomine, Kagami et Kuroko.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Le vieux collège de Teikō était un bâtiment de trois étages de forme carré, il n'avait pas de passage à découvert.

Akashi, Murasakibara et Himuro étaient arrivés aux salles d'arts, et avait remarqué une traînée rouge sur le sol qui allait dans la seconde salle. Ils l'avaient suivit et avaient pénétré dans la salle. Ce qu'il virent fut l'incarnation de l'horreur. Un être qui avait un de ses bras déchiqueté et en pleine décomposition, une de ses jambes où on pouvait apercevoir son os, un trou béant en pleine poitrine et tenait une hache, se tenait devant les fenêtres teintées d'un rouge semblable à celui sur le sol. En dessous des fenêtres se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps. Oui, ressemblait, car sur le sol se trouvait, étalés, boyaux, tripes, cœur, yeux et tout ce qui compose un être vivant. Himuro retint un cri, Murasakibara fut choqué et Akashi resta interdit.

Le monstre tourna sa tête de 180° et fixa le petit groupe, qui commença à reculer, pour finalement s'enfuir tout en étant poursuivi par le monstre.

La peur au ventre, Himuro continuait de courir et avant de même de s'en rendre compte, il avait été séparé de Murasakibara et d'Akashi. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Soudain il sentit un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne et tomba à terre.

Il reprit connaissance doucement. Il essaya de se relever mais sa tête heurta le plafond et il dût rester allonger. Il se massa l'arrière du crâne, qui lui faisait mal. Il se trouvait dans une pièce où les ténèbres régnaient en maîtres. Il chercha un tâtons un porte ou un quelconque moyen de sortir. Sa main se heurta à quelque chose de dure. Prudemment, Himuro prit l'objet pour essayer de l'identifier. L'objet avait deux trous qui se trouvait sur le face plate ainsi qu'un troisième, plus bas que les deux premiers, en dessous se trouvait une rangée de dents. De dents ? Un crâne ! C'était un crâne, ça devait être les restes d'une victime du monstre. A cette pensée, Himuro trembla et relâcha le crâne. Au même moment, un bruit de porte en fer se fit entendre. Himuro regarda devant lui et vit avec horreur le monstre le regarder de la porte qui s'était ouverte. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le lieu où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait dans un incinérateur. Le monstre referma la porte. La panique commençait à monter. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus intense. Il commençait à manquer d'air, sa vision se brouillait. Il perdit connaissance.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Kasamatsu, Kise et Shôgo continuaient d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent à une salle de classe et entendirent une voix étouffée qui appelait au secours. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et sous leurs yeux l'estomac d'une fille explosa faisant voler ses entrailles dans la pièce. Au même moment une créature verdâtre se jeta sur Kise et commença à pénétrer dans sa bouche. D'un geste, Kasamatsu saisit la créature et la balança contre le mur. La seconde d'après, le trio était hors de la salle et avait barricadé la porte pour empêcher la créature d'en sortir. Kise essayer tant bien que mal de récupérer psychologiquement. Il était blotti contre Kasamatsu qui l'avait entouré de ses bras. Shôgo, lui, observait la scène. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où lui et Kise étaient ensemble. Quand Kise n'allait pas bien, il venait toujours le voir sur le toit, parlait et finissait par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Mais tout cela était fini, Shôgo avait fini par accepter le fait que Kise aimait quelqu'un d'autre, cependant il s'était promis de refaire le portait de Kasamatsu si celui-ci faisait quoique ce soi de mal à Kise.

Il fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit étrange, un bruit de plancher qui s'apprêtant à céder, et il n'avait pas tord car le plancher se brisa sous Kasamatsu et Kise. Kasamatsu poussa Kise, qui atterrit dans les bras de Shôgo, et tomba dans les ténèbres.

- YUKIO !

- Kise, calme-toi ! Demanda Shôgo mais rien à faire Kise ne l'écoutait pas.

- Shô … go …

Shôgo gifla Kise.

- Ça y est, tu t'es calmé ? Pour seul réponse, il eu un Kise en pleures qui vint se coller à lui.

- Chut … dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Tout va bien, Kise. Je vais aller le chercher, d'accord ?

Kise hocha la tête

- Attend près de la sortie, je devrais le retrouver assez vite. Sur ses mots ils se levèrent. Kise partit vers l'escalier et Shôgo descendit par le trou.

Il arriva rapidement en bas. Et appela le brun plusieurs fois. Il entendit un faible son qui provenait de sous les débris. Rapidement, Shôgo commença à les bouger et fini par retrouver un Kasamatsu qui avait échappé à l'empalement.

- Ça va ? Questionna Shôgo tout en lui tendant la main.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Kasamatsu, qui accepta la main tendu de Shôgo pour se relever. Où est Kise ?

- Je lui ai dit d'attendre à la sortie. On ferait mieux d'y aller d'ailleurs.

- Tout à fait d'accord, il doit être en train de faire les cents pas.

A cette idée ils pouffèrent, avant de partir vers le lieu où devait être Kise …

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Après la découverte des restes du cadavre dans les salles d'Arts, Takao s'était enfui à cause de la panique et Midorima était partit à sa recherche pour pouvoir quitter au plus vite le vieux bâtiment et prévenir la police mais aussi à cause des crises d'hyperventilations dont était sujet Takao.

Quant à Momoi elle était restée seule devant la porte de sortie de la cour intérieur à attendre le retour de tout le monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Pour essayer d'oublier ce pressentiment, elle regarda, par la vitre brisée de la porte, le cerisier en fleur. Pour elle ne sait quelle raison, ce cerisier la calmait mais aussi l'effrayait. Sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte, elle alla vers le cerisier. Une fois au pied de l'arbre, elle commença à monter. Quand elle arriva à la première branche, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se trouvait à environ 1 mètre 90 du sol. Elle commença à se rapprocher du milieu de la branche, où elle remarqua une corde. Elle commença à remonter le corde, lorsqu'elle eu remonter la corde, elle se passa la boucle autour du corde. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, la panique s'empara d'elle, rien, rien ne l'arrêtait. Elle était assise, les jambes côte à côte. Elle commença à glisser de la branche.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Takao avait arrêté de courir et s'était réfugié dans une classe. La vision de cet élève continuait de hanter sa mémoire. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il s'assit par terre, le temps de se calmer complètement mais un bruit étrange lui parvint. Ce bruit ressemblait à quelque chose qu'on traîne par terre, quelque chose de lourd, comme un hache. Cette pensée lui rappela l'élève, un long frisson parcourut tout son corps, puis il rendit compte que le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus de la salle où il se trouvait. Il se leva et se réfugia sous le pupitre du professeur en priant que le bruit passe devant la classe. Malheureusement, la porte coulissa prévenant que quelqu'un était entré. Il resserra ses jambes encore plus contre lui mais à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait, la panique, elle, montait. Il dût coller ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Ses yeux était fermés. Comme il n'entendait plus le bruit, il se risqua à les ouvrir.

Il se retrouva face à un visage déformé, marqué par des coups et dont un des globes oculaires pendait. Il était figé de peur. Un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit : celui de Midorima.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Il continuait de chercher Takao et l'appelait mais aucune réponse lui parvenait. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Midorima se cacha derrière un mur et attendit que le bruit passe. Lorsque le bruit fut passé, Midorima sortit de sa cachette. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Un être mort qui se mouvait, ça ne pouvait pas exister. A cette pensée, il se rappela le corps retrouvait plus tôt. Un frisson le parcourut. Takao était seul et ce monstre se promenait avec une hache. Rapidement, Midorima partit à la suite du monstre, en espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard. Après avoir couru pendant 10 minutes, il arriva devant une salle de classe dont la porte indiquait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose était entré. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la porte et vu le monstre baissé devant le pupitre. Midorima comprit que Takao était en dessous. Il regarda partout autour de lui et trouva une chaise. Il la prit et la balança à l'autre bout du couloir où elle se fracassa contre la fenêtre, qui ne se brisa pas, ce qui eu l'effet souhaité. Le monstre sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Midorima pénétra dans la classe et trouva un Takao complètement pétrifié. Midorima lui prit le bras, l'obligeant à sortir de sa cachette et à courir. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où ils furent attrapés par une paire de bras. Une fois dedans, Midorima dévisagea ce qui les avaient attrapés, c'était Kasamatsu et Shôgo.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous deviez être à l'extérieur ? Et où … Mais il fut coupé par un bruit sifflant qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Takao tremblait. Midorima colla sa main contre la bouche de Takao.

- Calme-toi Takao ! Tout va bien ! Ce monstre n'est pas là ! Mais Takao se débattait. Midorima ne lâchait pas Takao et finalement celui-ci arrêta de se débattre.

- Maintenant tu vas compter de 100 à 0 en enlevant 3 à chaque fois.

Lorsque Takao eu fini de compter, celui-ci était complètement calmer mais aussi très fatigué. Kasamatsu et Shôgo, eux, avaient regardaient la scène. Ils savaient que Takao avait des crises mais ils n'auraient jamais imaginés que Midorima s'en occupe.

- Tu devrais te reposer Takao. Lui dit Kasamatsu.

- Je vais bien. Protesta celui-ci.

- Je doute fort qu'après ce qu'il vient se passer tu sois en forme. Dit Midorima.

- D'accord, je vais dormir mais vous avez pas intérêt à me laisser seul.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va juste discuter et si jamais on part, on laissera quelqu'un avec toi. Répondit Shôgo.

Takao alla donc s'allonger sur un des lits et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Shôgo et Kasamatsu étaient partit chercher Kise. Kasamatsu essayait de cacher le fait que sa cheville lui faisait mal mais malheureusement dans les escaliers pour descendre au premier, il était obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Shôgo avait donc décidé de passer par l'infirmerie. Lorsque Shôgo eut fini de bander la cheville de Kasamatsu, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui couraient. Shôgo alla à la porte et vit Midorima et Takao courant à perdre haleine. Lorsqu'ils furent au niveau de Shôgo, celui-ci les entraîna dans la pièce et referma la porte. Midorima commença à leur poser des questions mais s'arrêta. Takao commençait une crise d'hyperventilation. Brutalement, Midorima lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui ordonna de se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes Takao était calmé et était allait dormir. Pendant ce temps-là, les trois restant discutés de la situation.

- Donc vous avez découvert un truc qui ressemblé à un corps dans les salles d'Arts et Takao a failli se faire tuer par un cadavre ambulant … Dit Shôgo.

- Et vous avez failli perdre Kise à cause d'une espèce de limace verte … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Demanda Midorima.

- Visiblement quelque chose de pas net. Dit Kasamatsu, d'ailleurs faudrait peut-être aller chercher les autres et Kise. On devrait sortir d'ici.

- Je doute que se soit possible de sortir d'ici. Dit simplement Midorima.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shôgo.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais toutes les fenêtres du côté du collège sont intactes tandis que celles qui donnent sur la cour intérieur sont brisées.

- Es-tu en train de dire que c'est impossible de sortir par les fenêtres ? Questionna Shôgo.

- J'en ai bien peur. Ce qu'il faudrait faire dans l'immédiat, c'est retrouver tout le monde et se retrouver ici. Le problème, si je pars et que Takao se réveille il va faire une crise. Kasamatsu ne peux pas courir à cause de sa cheville, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que toi, Shôgo, pour aller chercher les autres.

- Pourquoi moi !? Tu peux le faire, non ?

- Kasamatsu n'a pas la moindre expérience de secourisme.

- Désolé ne pas être le fils d'un médecin.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire. Verrouillez la porte derrière moi.

Sur ces mots Shôgo partit à la recherche des autres en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard …

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Aomine et son groupe pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes Kagami et Aomine qui étaient en train de se disputer se tournèrent vers Kuroko pour lui demander son avis et furent surpris de voir que Kuroko n'était pas là. Aomine et lui regardèrent dans toutes les directions mais pas l'ombre d'un Kuroko. Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'est pas très visible mais là.

Aomine regarda vers le couloir à sa gauche et aperçut une chevelure familière. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la chevelure qui avait disparu à un angle. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois, Aomine arriva devant une porte dont le verre était partiellement brisé, il passa la porte et se retrouva dans la cour intérieur, devant le vieux cerisier. Il s'approcha et fixa une partie du feuillage qui bougeait étrangement. Plus il regardait, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'approcha encore un peu et se figea. Sur la première branche se trouvait Momoi avec une corde autour du cou qui commençait à glisser de l'arbre. Aomine l'appela plusieurs fois mais n'eut pas de réponse. Finalement tout le corps bascula.

Aomine se précipita sous Momoi qui se débattait. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus dans le vide, elle cessa de se débattre et jeta un coup d'œil sur quoi elle se trouvait.

- A … Aomine !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !? Je savais que t'étais triste de te faire jeter par Tetsu mais je t'imaginais pas si conne ! Et puis dépêche toi de te débarrasser de cette corde, t'es lourde !

- Ao … mine …

- Quoi !?

- La …

-Abrège !

- La corde … se ress- … erre toute … seule …

Aomine releva le tête et constata que la corde se resserrait de plus en plus. Il leva ses deux bras et commença à défaire le nœud qui semblait vivant. Finalement, Aomine parvint à défaire le nœud. Il posa Momoi, qui reprenait son souffle, par terre. Aomine regarda la corde et constata que le nœud s'était refait.

- Viens, on y va. Dit-il en prenant le bras de Momoi.

Alors qu'ils s'apprête à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, une voix familière les appela. Ils retournèrent et virent Shôgo.

- Shôgo ! S'exclama Momoi.

- Pourquoi t'es là toi ? Tu devrais être sortie ?

- Chut ! Baissez vous ! Ordonna Shôgo. Sans demander pourquoi, Aomine et Momoi se baissèrent. La seconde d'après, un bruit d'objet lourd que l'on traînait passa.

- C'est bon, on peut se relever. Dit simplement Shôgo.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Aomine.

- Sans doute le cadavre dont m'as parlé Midorima.

- Un … un cadavre !? S'exclama Momoi.

- Oui, d'après Midorima il y aurait un cadavre ambulant dans le collège. Mais j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous avez vue les autres ?

- Non, moi j'attendais le retour de Midorima et de Takao.

- Et moi je viens de perdre Kuroko et Kagami.

- Merde !

Au même moment ils aperçurent Kagami, Himuro, Kise et Murasakibara qui portait Akashi.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Murasakibara était partit à la recherche d'Himuro qui avait disparu pendant leur course pour échapper à l'homme à la hache. Akashi était donc seul dans le laboratoire de chimie. Il inspecta la salle des yeux, il se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouvait des couteaux, des scalpels et des cutters. Il entendit un rire provenir de derrière lui, il se retourna et constata qu'il n'y avait personne. La seconde d'après il se retrouva face contre terre, écrasé par l'armoire. Il essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire. Soudain il sentit une vive douleur dans son dos. Il regarda et remarqua que quelques couteaux et scalpels s'étaient plantés dans son dos, au même moment le rire retentit dans la salle et un spectre apparu. Ce spectre, il la connaissait que trop bien.

- Salut Akashi.

- … Aoki Narumi …

Aoki Narumi avait des cheveux argenté qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient orangés.

- Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi, Akashi.

- Pourquoi … ku … es-tu ici ?

- Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident … Pour vous tuer, toi et tous tes amis. Dit le spectre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu … arghl … les tuer, ils n'y sont pour rien ?

- Je sais, normalement je devrais m'en prendre qu'à toi et _à eux_ mais je ne parvient pas _les_ trouver alors c'est normal que je m'en prenne à ceux que je trouve, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Urgh … laisse-les partir !

- Non ~ Parce que si je les laisse partir _ils_ risquent de m'échapper mais avant d'aller _les_ chercher je dois m'occuper de toi, Akashi. Sur ses propres mots l'armoire se souleva, Akashi essaya de relever mais l'armoire lui retomba dessus en enfonçant un peu plus les objets qui était plantés dans son dos et ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Akashi commençait à perdre connaissance mais résista car tant qu'il était conscient et vivant les autres avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Soudain il sentit un poids se rajouta sur lui, Aoki était appuyée sur l'armoire.

- Tu est vraiment tenace Akashi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te faire payer ton crime.

- Phwa … phaa … At … su … shi … appela Akashi, qui sentait les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

- Oooh, serais-tu en train d'appeler au secours ?

Au même moment la porte vola à travers la salle. Murasakibara, Kise, Kagami et Himuro arrivèrent dans la salle. Aoki disparu, les quatre arrivants se précipitèrent vers Akashi.

- Akashi ! L'appelèrent Kagami, Kise et Himuro.

- Tiens bon ! On va te sortir de là ! Dit Murasakibara.

Ils se mirent de chaque côté de l'armoire et la soulevèrent. Il remarquèrent les blessures d'Akashi.

- Merde ! Eh ! Seijurou, faut que tu reste conscient ! Seijurou ! Appela le géant.

- Vite, il faut sortir d'ici ! Dit Himuro.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

D'abord Kuroko et maintenant Aomine, il en avait vraiment ça claque des gens qui disparaissait comme ça. Il chercha partout mais pas une trace de ces deux-là. Soudain, une main géante vint se plaquer contre sa bouche et l'entraîna dans une salle.

- Mu … Murasakibara ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Calme-toi ! Et baisse d'un ton !

La seconde d'après le cadavre passa en traînant Himuro et disparut à l'angle. Il fut suivi par Kise qui se cachait près de la porte où était rentré le monstre. Furtivement, Murasakibara s'approcha de Kise et lui mit sa main sur la bouche avant de l'entraîner dans la salle où il était.

- Que … Murasakibara, Kagami !

- Chut ! Fit Murasakibara.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Demanda Kagami.

Rapidement Murasakibara fit un récapitulatif de la situation et lorsqu'il eut fini tous les trois restèrent silencieux. Ce fut Kagami qui brisa le silence.

- Donc si je comprends bien, un cadavre se balade dans le vieux bâtiment et tue tout ceux qui y pénètrent et là il vient de tuer un élève et au passage à kidnapper Himuro pour faire on sait quoi avec. Mais c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux ton truc !

- Si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à aller voir ce monstre.

- Moi je crois Murasakibara, après tout j'ai failli me faire tuer par une espèce de limace verte qui fait exploser les intestins des gens.

- Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Kagami.

- Déjà il faut sauver Himuro. Kise tu sais c'est quoi comme pièce là-bas ?

- Oui … C'est l'incinérateur …

- Putain ! Faut se grouiller ! Murasakibara !

- Attendez !

- Quoi ! Si on se grouillent pas Himuro va finir grillé !

- Une fois qu'on sera là-bas qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Silence. Murasakibara soupira.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose …

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Après s'être séparé de Shôgo, Kise était allé vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en bas, il entendit un bruit peu rassurant. Il se cacha dans un coin et attendit. Passa juste à côté de lui un être qui avait dû être vivant à une période mais qui, aujourd'hui, ne l'était plus. Kise se retint de respirer, lorsqu'il aperçut Himuro traîner par le monstre.

Le monstre disparut à un angle. Kise se rapprocha discrètement de l'angle pour constater qu'un couloir aller vers une autre porte, ouverte et d'où de la lumière s'échappait. Il se glissa vers la porte et regarda par l'entre-ouverture et constata que le monstre était en train de mettre Himuro dans l'incinérateur. Kise voulut aller sauver Himuro mais une main le saisit et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il parvint à se libérer de la main qui l'avait saisit, il se retrouva face à Murasakibara et Kagami.

- Que … Murasakibara, Kagami !

- Chut ! Fit Murasakibara.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Demanda Kagami.

Rapidement Murasakibara fit un récapitulatif de la situation et lorsqu'il eu fini tout les trois restèrent silencieux. Ce fut Kagami qui brisa le silence.

- Donc si je comprend bien, un cadavre se balade dans le vieux bâtiment et tue tout ceux qui y pénètrent et là il viens de tuer un élève et au passage à kidnapper Himuro pour faire on sait quoi avec. Mais c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux ton truc !

- Si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à aller voir ce monstre.

- Moi je crois Murasakibara, après tout j'ai failli me faire tuer par une espèce de limace verte qui fait exploser les intestins des gens.

- Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Kagami.

- Déjà il faut sauver Himuro. Kise tu sais c'est quoi comme pièce là-bas ?

- Oui … C'est l'incinérateur …

- Putain ! Faut se grouiller ! Murasakibara !

- Attendez !

- Quoi ! Si on se grouillent pas Himuro va finir griller !

- Une fois qu'on sera là-bas qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Silence. Murasakibara soupira.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose, j'attire l'intention du monstre, vous, vous allez sortir Himuro de l'incinérateur. Vous garderez le porte ouverte pour que je puisse le pousser dedans. Ça vous va ?

Seul le silence accueillit sa proposition.

- Et bien dans ce cas on y va !

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'incinérateur. Kagami et Kise se faufilèrent derrière le monstre et se cachèrent dans un coin. Murasakibara arriva et frappa le cadavre à la tête avec un tuyau en plomb. Celui-ci se retourna vers Murasakibara et commença à soulever sa hache. Derrière, Kagami et Kise avaient récupéré Himuro qui était inconscient. Murasakibara fit un shomen* qui poussa le monstre dans l'incinérateur. Kagami et Kise refermèrent la porte.

La seconde d'après des coups de poing s'acharnaient contre la porte.

- Vite ! Faut qu'on dégage ! Hurla Kagami, qui prit Himuro sur son dos.

- Faut aller dans la salle de labo n°3, Akashi est là-bas !

- Ok, on y va !

Le groupe quitta la salle de l'incinérateur et se dirigea au 1er étage de l'aile Est. En chemin Himuro reprit connaissance, Kagami lui fit un résumé de la situation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle, ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte mais rien à faire, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Murasakibara et Kagami foncèrent sur la porte, qui valsa dans la classe. Ils pénétrèrent dans la classe et virent une ombre disparaître. Ils se dirigèrent vers Akashi qui était bloqué par l'armoire.

- Akashi ! L'appelèrent Kagami, Kise et Himuro.

- Tiens bon ! On va te sortir de là ! Dit Murasakibara.

Ils se mirent de chaque côté de l'armoire et la soulevèrent. Il remarquèrent les blessures d'Akashi.

- Merde ! Eh ! Seijurou, faut que tu reste conscient ! Seijurou ! Appela le géant.

- Vite, il faut sortir d'ici ! Dit Himuro.

Le groupe sortie de la salle et descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à un angle, Shôgo, Aomine et Momoi surgirent devant eux.

- Shôgo ! S'exclama Kise.

- Par là ! Vite !

Sans poser de questions, ils suivirent le trio qui les amenèrent à l'infirmerie.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Midorima s'était occupé des blessures d'Akashi et avait laissé Murasakibara veillé sur lui.

- J'ai administré les premiers soins à Akashi, sa vie n'est pas en danger, cependant il faudra l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital. Il a perdu pas mal de sang.

- Ce qui est bien avec toi Midorima c'est qu'on comprend ce que tu dis. Dit Takao.

- Sauf que pour l'instant on a un gros problème, dit Shôgo, on ne peut pas sortir du bâtiment et on a un cadavre ambulant cramé qui nous recherche, sans oublier que Kuroko a disparu. Est-ce qu'il est déjà rentré dans le bâtiment ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens pas que Kuroko soit rentré … Dit Aomine.

Au même moment une pierre vint se cogner contre la fenêtre. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit

- Kuroko ! S'exclama Kagami.

- Il n'est pas rentré ?! S'écria Kasamatsu.

A ce moment là Kuroko leva une pancarte avec inscrit dessus « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Midorima prit les feuilles qui étaient dans l'infirmerie et écrivit « Akashi est blessé et Kasamatsu s'est tordu la cheville, sinon tout le monde va bien. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré dans le bâtiment ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu, lorsque j'ai passé la porte je me suis retrouvé dehors, j'ai essayer plusieurs fois et ça recommençait à chaque fois. Puis j'ai lancé des pierres sur les fenêtres mais aucune d'entre d'elles ne s'est brisée. J'ai fini par abandonner et j'ai fait le tour du bâtiment pour vous retrouver. »

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent le groupe.

Kuroko leva une autre pancarte avec marqué dessus « J'ai contacté le temple Atago-jinja*, ils envoient des prêtres pour vous sauver »

- Génial, on va pouvoir sortir d'ici ! Se réjouirent Takao et Kise.

Au même moment, un groupe de dix prêtres arriva. L'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers Kuroko et commença à discuter sans doute sur pourquoi avoir décider de faire ça, mais subitement Kuroko, qui était toujours neutre, devint livide. Il écrivit sur sa pancarte et la montra.

« Pour sortir vous devez vous rendre à la porte principal avant 00h00, après vous serez prisonnier à jamais de la dimension du collège et personne ne pourra vous sauvez … »

- Mais … c'est dans … 9 minutes ! Hurla Takao.

- Merde ! Murasakibara, prends Akashi sur ton dos, Kagami tu portes Kasamatsu ! Faut se grouiller ! Hurla Shôgo.

Personne ne discuta ses ordres et tout le monde quitta la pièce en courant.

2 minutes passèrent pour arriver à l'escalier qui les mèneraient vers le rez-de-chaussée. Plus que 7.

- Magnez-vous ! Ordonna Himuro.

6 minutes étaient passées quand il arrivèrent à la porte principal. Les prêtres étaient en train de réciter des prières. Les portes bougèrent seules.

- Vite tout le monde ! Appela Kuroko.

Les secondes passaient, et le groupe se rapprochait de la sortie, soudain une ombre attrapa la jambe de Takao. C'était Aoki Narumi.

- Takao ! Appela Midorima

Si vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça vous vous trompez !

Plus que 20 secondes.

Soudain une lumière bleuté apparue.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Kuroko lança une pierre qui vint se cogner contre la fenêtre.

Il vit tout le groupe à la fenêtre à l'exception d'Akashi. Kuroko leva une pancarte avec inscrit dessus « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Midorima répondit avec une pancarte sur laquelle était marqué « Akashi est blessé et Kasamatsu s'est tordu la cheville, sinon tout le monde va bien. Pourquoi tu n'est pas rentré dans le bâtiment ? »

Kuroko répondit « Je n'ai pas pu, lorsque j'ai passé la porte je me suis retrouvé dehors, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois et ça recommençait à chaque fois. Puis j'ai lancé des pierres sur les fenêtres mais aucune d'entre d'elles ne s'est brisée. J'ai fini par abandonner et j'ai fait le tour du bâtiment pour vous retrouver. »

Et leva une autre pancarte avec « J'ai contacté le temple Atago-jinja (temple shinto dans l'arrondissement de Minato à Tokyo), ils envoient des prêtres pour vous sauver. »

Au même moment, un groupe de dix prêtres arriva. L'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers Kuroko.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez appelé le Temple ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Vers 21 heures, un ami m'a envoyer un message pour faire un test de courage. Comme mes parents étaient absents et que je n'avais rien de particulier à faire je suis venu. Je suis arrivé à 22 heures. Le premier groupe est partit à 22h18 et mon groupe et rentré à 22h30, à l'exception de moi.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré ?

- Dès que j'ai pénétré dans l'établissement je me suis retrouvé dehors. J'ai réessayé mais à chaque fois je me retrouvait dehors, j'ai fini par prendre des pierres et je les lançais contre les vitres pour qu'elles se brisent mais rien à faire. Du coup j'ai appelé votre Temple et j'ai fait le tour du bâtiment pour essayer de retrouver mes amis.

- Très bien, je veux que vous leur dites qu'ils ont jusqu'à 00h00 pour sortir de ce bâtiment, passé ce délais nous ne pourrons plus les sauver de la dimension dans laquelle ils sont.

Kuroko blêmit. Il écrivit sur sa pancarte et la montra. La seconde d'après il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée avec le prêtre et attendit. 8 minutes étaient passées quand il arrivèrent à la porte principal. Les prêtres étaient en train de réciter des prières. Les portes bougèrent seules.

- Vite tout le monde ! Appela Kuroko.

Les secondes passaient, et le groupe se rapprochait de la sortie, soudain une ombre attrapa la jambe de Takao. C'était Aoki Narumi.

- Takao ! Appela Midorima

- Si vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça vous vous trompez !

Plus que 20 secondes.

Soudain une lumière bleuté apparue.

- Que … Commença Aoki qui fut coupé par une main qui surgi de la lumière.

- Je te laisserai pas faire ! Dit une voix qui provenait de la lumière. La main prit Takao et le poussa jusqu'à la porte. Minuit sonna. Tout le monde était sauvé.

- Qui est-tu ? Questionna Aoki

- Moi ? Mais voyons tu sais très bien qui je suis …

Le groupe regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux, soudain les portes se refermèrent et la lumière prit forme. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu claire, comme ceux de Kuroko, qui lui arrivaient aux reins. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair, qu'ils donnaient l'impression de lire en vous.

- S … Setsuna … Setsuna ! Appela Kuroko qui fut arrêter par Aomine avant d'arriver à la porte.

La dénommé Setsuna regarda Kuroko et lui sourit.

- Ça fait longtemps, Tetsu, tout le monde …

- SETSUNAAAAA ! Hurla Aoki.

- On dirait que l'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles … Je suis désolée mais je vais être obligée de t'emmener avec moi dans un endroit fort charmant … les Enfers ! Setsuna se saisit d'Aoki et l'entraîna avec elle dans des flammes bleus qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Ufufu~ Nous nous reverrons dans les Enfers tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Tetsu, Seijurou, Ryōta … Et elle disparut dans les flammes.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

Deux mois plus tard …

Le vieux bâtiment de Teikō fut détruit pour pouvoir installer le nouveau terrain de sport. Au cours de la destruction plusieurs corps ont été retrouvé. Parmi les corps retrouvés, il y avait celui de Kuroko Setsuna. Il avait été retrouvé enterré mais l'autopsie avait déclaré qu'elle était morte par strangulation puis avait été mise dans l'incinérateur pour finir enterré sous le cerisier.

La famille de Kuroko avait pu enfin faire le deuil de l'aîné qui avait disparu i ans.

Mais environ deux jours après cette nouvelle, un autre corps fut découvert, celui d'Aoki Narumi. Elle était morte suite à un traumatisme crânien et avait été enterré sous le cerisier. Le jour de cette annonce, Kuroko, Akashi et Kise avaient appelés tout le groupe à venir chez Akashi.

Midorima, Takao, Kasamatsu, Shôgo, Kagami, Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara et Himuro se rendirent chez le président du conseil des élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous nous avez appelé ? Demanda Aomine.

- Akashi, Kise et moi-même, on aimerait vous parler de … d'Aoki Narumi … plus précisément de sa mort … ainsi que de Setsuna …

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme si vous étiez responsable de leurs morts ? Rigola Kagami, qui cessa vite devant l'expression du trio.

I ans, Setsuna était en Seconde Année du collège. Commença Akashi.

- Oui, je me souviens bien, elle était la présidente du conseil des élèves. Nous étions en Première Année. Dit Midorima.

- En effet. Elle disparut subitement deux mois après la rentrée. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'était fait enlevée mais la vérité et tout autre. Continua Kuroko.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Se risqua Kasamatsu qui connaissait plus ou moins la réponse.

- Elle a été tué par Aoki Narumi, lâcha Kise. Le jour où elle l'a tué, j'étais présent.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aoki ? Pourquoi tu m'appeles ici ?_

_Setsuna et Aoki étaient dans l'infirmerie du vieux bâtiment._

_- Je voulais te demander d'arrêter de tourner autour d'Akashi … _

_- Mais je ne tourne pas autour de Seijurou, on sort ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?_

_- Akashi est à moi ! Hurla Aoki_

_- Et en quel honneur il serait à toi ? Il n'est pas ton fiancé à ce que je sache._

_- En effet, mais Akashi est fait pour diriger les gens. Avec toi il deviendra un homme banal soumis à la société. Alors qu'avec moi il pourra devenir le Roi du Japon, voir plus !_

_- Tu veux lui faire faire la guerre !?_

_- Et nous la gagnerons !_

_- Tu es complètement folle !_

_- Non, je suis celle qui permettra la naissance d'un Royaume sans limite ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu disparaisse de sa vie et il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ce problème … Aoki se reprocha dangereusement de Setsuna, bras levés. Setsuna recula et se heurta au lit qui la fit tomber. Aoki colla ses mains sur son cou et commença à l'étrangler. Setsuna se débattit pendant quelques minutes._

_- Sei … jurou … Je suis … désolée … Je t'aime … Ses bras tombèrent lourdement sur son corps inerte. Son visage était couvert de larmes. Kise pénétra dans la salle et vit le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui._

_- SETSUNA ! Il se précipita vers elle et commença à la secouée. Setsuna ! Hé Setsuna ! Réveille toi, Setsuna !_

_- Ahahah ! Ah … Ça y est … Elle est enfin morte … _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ?! Hurla Kise mais malheureusement il n'obtint pas de réponse car Aoki venait de le frapper avec un tuyau en plomb._

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

- J'ai repris connaissance à l'hôpital mais j'avais tout oublié du meurtre de Setsuna …

Un silence lourd régnait dans la salle.

- Comment t'es-tu souvenu du meurtre de Setsuna ? Demanda Murasakibara.

- Environ trois semaines après mon retour en cours, des amis et moi-même sommes retournés dans le vieux bâtiment …

- Attendez, on parle bien du vieux bâtiment dans lequel on a faillit mourir ? Questionna Kasamatsu.

- Oui, il semblerait que les événements étranges est commencés peu de temps après la mort d'Aoki. Répondit Akashi.

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

_- Bah alors ça va pas Kise ? Questionna un garçon._

_- J'ai super mal à la tête … je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie, celle du collège, pas du vieux bâtiment, rajouta-t-il à l'intention du groupe qui allait sortir une blague._

_- Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?_

_- Non c'est bon, ça va aller._

_Kise sortit de l'infirmerie et sortit du bâtiment pour aller dans le collège. Il alla à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière était absente. Kise alla se coucher sur le dernier lit de l'infirmerie et fixa le vieux bâtiment. Un sentiment étrange s'installa en lui, un sentiment de … peur. Oui de peur._

_Il fini par s'ombrer dans un sommeil agité. Les fragments de sa mémoire perdue se manifestèrent. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Tout, tout lui était revenu._

_La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début de la seconde période du matin._

_Il se leva et alla en cours._

_- Kise, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle. Aoki venait d'arriver._

_- Aoki ? Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué … A … Aoki ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Est-ce que on pourrait se voir après le cours ?_

_- Bien sûr, où tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?_

_- Devant l'escalier du couloir Sud._

_Les heures défilèrent et 15h30 arriva. Kise alla dans le couloir Sud, devant l'escalier et trouva Aoki qui attendait._

_- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Tu voulais peut-être me faire une déclaration ?_

_- Je me souviens …_

_- Hein ?_

_- Il y a trois semaines, tu as assassiné Setsuna ! Tu l'as étranglé dans l'infirmerie du vieux bâtiment !_

_- Ooooh … Donc tu souviens de tout … _

_- Tu peux encore rattraper tes erreurs en te rendant à la police … _

_- JAMAIS ! Elle se jeta sur Kise et commença à l'étrangler. Tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route doivent mourir !_

_Kise se débattit et donna un coup dans le ventre d'Aoki qui recula, trop, et tomba dans l'escalier. Son crâne se fracassa sur la dernière marche. Kise s'approcha et prit son pouls. Son cœur ne battait plus, elle était morte et il l'avait tué._

_- Kise ?_

_- Kise se retourna vers la voix qui appartenait à Kuroko, qui était accompagné d'Akashi._

_- Tout va bien Kise ? Demanda Akashi._

_Kise se mit à pleurer et raconta tout._

_- Ça va aller Kise. On va s'occuper de faire disparaître le corps d'Aoki._

_Le lendemain Aoki Narumi avait disparu sans laisser de trace._

∞/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/∞

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Dit Akashi. Vous pouvez aller voir la police pour leur dire si cela vous chantes.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait voir les policiers ? Vous n'avez rien fait. Tout le monde approuva.

- Dans ce cas, ceci sera notre secret. Déclara Kuroko.

_Quatre-vingt deux ans plus tard, le dernier s'éteint … Entraînant avec lui la sombre vérité en Enfer … _

* * *

* Atago-jinja : temple shinto dans l'arrondissement de Minato à Tokyo.

* Shomen : coup au kendo qui se fait au milieu du front.

_Voilà voilà, un petit review ? C'est le revenu de l'auteur._


End file.
